


Encontrando a felicidade quando o sol não brilha

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Depression, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Quando era pequena, ela só pensava que a natureza refletia o que estava sentindo.
Relationships: Leliana/Female Surana (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 1





	Encontrando a felicidade quando o sol não brilha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finding happiness when there is no sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824563) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), dia 24 - weather (clima).

Quando Neria era jovem, costumava pensar que podia controlar o tempo.

Não porque era uma maga, jamais presumiria ter esse nível de poder, afinal, seres poderosos não ficam trancados em prisões. Era por isso que não acreditava quando a Chantria dizia que magos tinham que ser trancados porque seu poder era perigoso demais, se fossem tão perigosos quanto diziam, não teriam ficado presos.

Não, ela só pensava que a natureza refletia o que estava sentindo, e imaginava se talvez fosse assim para todo mundo.

Depois, ela pensaria que era o contrário, que o tempo era o único fator que determinava seus sentimentos, uma influência maior do que todo o resto que acontecia com ela.

Na Torre, seus sentimentos eram como o tempo, distantes, abafados, irrelevantes.

A chuva era algo que fazia barulho quando batia nas janelas e o inverno trazia ventos gelados para os corredores e tornava as paredes ainda mais frias ao toque, uma inconveniência, bem como a tristeza dentro dela não era nada mais que um frio interior e o barulho silencioso de lágrimas abafadas. Os dias de sol eram raros e distantes, o calor do sol não chegava dentro da Torre e a claridade alcançava alguns cômodos, como sua felicidade durava pouco e seu calor jamais atingia seu coração.

Para alguém que estava presa, que esteve presa por mais tempo do que podia lembrar, seus sentimentos eram tão irrelevantes quanto o tempo. Nenhum deles a tocava ali, não havia motivo para nenhum deles existir, não poderia haver felicidade em um lugar que o sol não tocava.

E então ela deixou sua prisão, não como uma pessoa livre, uma elfa da cidade nunca era livre de verdade, e uma maga só podia existir em cativeiro, servidão, ou escondida, então alguém nascida como ambas jamais poderia esperar ser livre.

Ela deixou sua prisão, e foi capaz de vivenciar o mundo, através das regras de sua servidão, mas ainda assim o mundo.

E ela e o mundo ainda estavam conectados. Seus sentimentos eram o tempo e o tempo era seus sentimentos.

Desde que deixou a Torre, só tinha visto tempo frio e úmido. A chuva era quase constante, mesmo que muitas vezes fraca, e o céu estava sempre tão escuro, tão sem graça, mesmo quando o sol brilhava, não claro, mas apagado. Era como ela se sentia, não exatamente triste, ao menos não desesperadamente triste, mas sempre do lado frio da média, como qualquer chance de melhora tão sem graça e fraca como o sol.

Mas então conheceu Leliana, brilhante e quente como Neria sempre imaginou que o sol fosse. Leliana aqueceu seu coração, e pouco a pouco trouxe de volta a felicidade que há muito tinha sido roubada dela. Leliana era seu sol, não sempre presente, não sempre capaz de aquecer um dia frio depois de uma noite ainda mais fria, não sempre visível através da chuva, mas sempre perto mesmo quando estava distante, e sempre retornando depois de qualquer ausência.

Leliana não era a solução para tudo, e não era um substituto para o sol que Neria nunca conheceu, mas ela provou para Neria que havia mais sentimentos do que o tempo que ela conhecia, e que a felicidade podia existir mesmo quando o sol se recusava a brilhar.


End file.
